


Light me up (and I'll light you brighter)

by glitter_atzi (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 + 1, A little angst?, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Uni AU, minhee is straight, the straight is only implied, wooseok is lowkey tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitter_atzi
Summary: The 5 times Seungyoun catches Wooseok off-guard and the one time Wooseok returns the favour.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kang minhee/Ahn yujin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Spark

**I**

"This won't mean much to you," the fox-eyed boy clears his throat. Wooseok finds him different from the others, because he isn't fumbling and blushing, like Yohan was, or confident, bordering on cocky like Somi was. He looks a little anticipatory but generally laid-back about the whole thing. Are you supposed to be this chill about confessing?

"But..." Here it comes- textbook format. "I like you. I find you gorgeous, but you've probably heard that one before." Wooseok has. "I think you're really smart and thoughtful and really sweet-" he interrupts himself with a laugh, corner of his eyes crinkling like they are used to this. "Oh right, I'm Jo Seungyoun from the same English Lit class as you. _Hi_ ." He waves. It is sort of cute.

"Um, I don't expect anything from you, considering you only just got to know I existed. But." For the first time, he looks nervous. "Maybe we could be friends?"

Wooseok _does_ know who Seungyoun is. Loud as his orange sweater, funny, a creative genius, known for his ability to make everybody love him. A legend, some say. He was relatively unknown until Junior Year when he won the Talent Fest, fiery performance after fiery performance. Wooseok doesn't if Seungyoun is playing dumb or if he is genuinely unaware of his popularity. How would Wooseok _not_ know him?

But this isn't the only thing that surprises Wooseok. For one, he didn't think he'd be The Jo Seungyoun's type. Secondly, who confesses and then _asks_ to be put in the friendzone? 

"Sure," Wooseok says carefully. "But are you really okay with being friends?"

Seungyoun nods, beanie nodding along. He reminds Wooseok of a cartoon character. Excitedly, but firmly, he says, "I just want to get to know you. I'm not asking for you to reciprocate my feelings."

Wooseok finds this enthralling. No pleading, no demands, no entitlement. 

"Ok."

Wooseok smiles, small and close-lipped at Seungyoun who responds with full teeth, sparkly eyes and a curve stretching from ear to ear.

**II**

It is almost a week into Seungyoun's "getting to know" him. 

At first, it was just "hi"s when they saw each other in the corridor. By mid-week, Seungyoun was commenting something along with it like "Oh that sweater is cute on you." or "Did you finish that assignment?" Wooseok starts responding and finally asks his own questions to find out that Seungyoun exciting, funny and chock full of life.

Today, Seungyoun stops Wooseok on his way to class with a: "I saw a cat that looks just like you."

Not missing a beat, Wooseok asks, "Was is it the best-looking cat in the world?"

Seungyoun looks at him, half-smirk, all-black outfit highlighting just how captivating he is - _how his colours shine through_ \- "I don't know about that but it is definitely is my favourite."

It doesn't feel like they're talking about the damn cat anymore. Wooseok catches both with the implications of the statement and with the way it is said, all of Seungyoun's attention on him, Seungyoun's eyes full of dark humour - _dangerous,_ atmosphere heavy, waiting for something to give-

"I even have a picture!" Seungyoun squeals, reverting to his four-year-old-on-LSD self. He pulls out his phone, tapping excitedly. 

Wooseok is left almost dizzy with the transformation- heart still pounding fast in anticipation of something that never came.


	2. Wildflower

**III.**

Contrary to popular opinion, Wooseok is not a party animal. Like any self-respecting homebody, he prefers a bucket of chicken and a mind-numbing K-Drama over blinding lights and drunk people. But this is one party Wooseok cannot miss.

Every single year on the first Saturday of February, the entirety of the Arts Department gathers in the university's park for The Party Of The Year- _The Fiesta_. It's gorgeous dripping in fairy lights that must have cost half of the university's electricity bill and generally very aesthetically appealing. Of course, it is. Daehwi is one of the hosts this year. 

It's more than just a party though, which sounds like exactly like what a pretentious art student would say, but it _is_. It's more like a living concert. You can take the stage anytime, present any form of art you want, and expect to walk off it feeling like a genius, one-of-a-kind mastermind. It is like the Talent Fest but with no need to keep it PG. So, it is mostly erotic poetry and "sexy" dance performances. Swear words flow like the liquor, shirts come off and it is chaos, made better by the alcohol, made best by the overwhelming feeling of freedom.

Tonight, Wooseok is not performing. His sophomore year Love Shot performance was his last Fiesta stage. He is just happy to watch, in a white shirt, top two buttons undone, skinny tie hanging loose. It is like being dressed as a Catholic nun in a Halloween pool party. But whatever, Wooseok knows that the outfit derives its power from him, not the other way around.

Yena, Daehwi's co-host is saying something about the event on stage but Wooseok's eyes are distracted in a scouring search for- no, Wooseok isn't looking for anybody, He is here with Junho and Minhee, to guide them through their first Fiesta. Nothing else (for _nobody_ else). 

Not that Minhee or Junho seem to need him. Minhee is talking animatedly to Ahn Yujin, who was apparently his neighbour a few years ago, and Junho is talking more awkwardly to Yohan (what is the Taekwondo athlete even doing here?) But both Yujin and Yohan seem charmed, so _good for his juniors_ who are ignoring him even though _Wooseok_ brought them here. 

He tries to join in the conversation, but-

"...what about you, Wooseok sunbae?" Yujin asks him, eagerly.

"Huh?" Wooseok tries to remember what she was asking him but for the life of him, he can't remember. "I-"

"Hyung," Junho interrupts him, slipping out from under Yohan's arm (Yohan looks unwarrantedly disgruntled about the new development) and dragging Wooseok to the side as the first performance starts and the lights dim. 

"Is everything okay?" Junho asks. "You look distracted."

A flush rises to Wooseok's cheeks. _Was I that obvious?_ "No, I just... I'm fine."

Junho nods. "Just Seungyoun sunbae then?"

"What? No! I don't like him or whatever you're thinking."

Junho smiles serenely and a little smugly. For a kid three years younger than Woooseok, he sure could be infuriating. "I didn't say anything about liking anybody."

Wooseok's face burns and he opens his mouth to argue but Junho says, "Let's watch the dance." Wooseok huffs but stays quiet.

The performance is almost ending, a fiery, sexy song called Rumour. Yena bounces back on stage once she finishes, only a little out of breath. What Wooseok would give to have that sort of energy. "Whew," Daehwi says. "That was a hot start, Yena." Yena bows her thanks. "Let's keep this energy going with our next performer, reigning champion of the Talent Fest, Cho Seungyoun!"

The screams and whistles are almost deafening, an ode to Seungyoun's popularity.

Wooseok doesn't even bother telling Junho, he just walks forward, towards the stage. He fights through the crowd, unheeding of Minhee's calls until he reaches the front row.

And there he is, in what is probably a too-small suit jacket, tight black pants and glittery makeup. He looks like sin under the lights.

 _Seungyoun, Seungyoun, Seungyoun_ the crowd chants to the beat of Wooseok's heart.

The music starts and Seungyoun transforms, letting Wooseok see what he has seen only hints of before. He is a wildflower in spring- changing colours as he pleases, unpolished and beautiful. Today, he is a deep red, _dangerous,_ no longer the giggly boy in the dorky beanie. This is a creature with black magic in his voice, intending to _poison_ with every beat, to allure, siren-like. Wooseok is intoxicated- _Seungyoun, Seungyoun, Seungyoun_ \- the screams become louder as he does a spin, jacket lifting- _Seungyoun, Seungyoun, Seungyoun-_

Somehow, through all the people, all the movement, all the cheers, Seungyoun's eyes find his.

He looks at Wooseok for a second, never faltering before he winks, _fucking winks_. Wooseok forgets how to take in air. It was so easy a second ago-

Seungyoun's eyes hold his and he is enunciating every movement, making sure Wooseok will not look at anybody else, making sure Wooseok knows who this is for. _God._ He knows what he is doing to Wooseok-

And Wooseok _gets it_. He gets it then and there. He _likes_ Seungyoun. Actually properly butterflies-in-the-stomach likes Seungyoun. The realisation makes break Wooseok eye contact and disappear into the crowd. He melts into the background and tries to forget everything in the noise.

( _Seungyoun, Seungyoun, Seungyoun_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update. Just not right now because... well you know why


End file.
